The Stray
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: The events of Graceland surrounding a mysterious and lovable girl named Lexi "Graceland." A "stray" who's found her place in the hearts of the team she works with. To Lexi, Graceland isn't just home... It's family. R&R! I love positive comments.
1. Chapter 1: Alexia Graceland

"This is Graceland" Johnny said as Mike looked upon the house for the first time. "Wow" was all that escaped Mike's lips. As the two drew closer to the house something caught Mike's eye. A young girl was perched on the roof of one of the house over hangs. She was staring off into the sea. She seemed to notice him looking for she meet his eyes from so high up and far away. "Mike! Come on!" Johnny said. And Mike followed.

Later Mike met Briggs and the team. "Hey who's that girl I saw on the roof today?" Mike asked. "Oh just our stray." Briggs said before he walked off. Mike was unpacking when he felt a presents. He turned around to see the girl from the roof behind him. She had wavy long blond hair and two different colored eyes. One blue and one green. She looked young, almost like a child but with an intelligent and graceful looking face. "Hey, welcome to Graceland." She said. "Thanks, I'm Mike Warren" Mike said and shook her hand. "I know who you are." The girl said with a smile. Mike gave a bit of a laugh. "And who are you? The stray?" At the sound of the last remark the girl rolled her eyes. "Briggs" She sighed, "I'm Lexi." "Just Lexi?" Mike said. The girl gave him a clever smile. "Graceland.. Alexia Graceland." Just then Lauren came in and reminded him not to touch anything. As she was leaving the girl called out to her in what sounded like russian. Lauren stopped, smiled and nodded, and said "Da." Before leaving. Then Lexi turned back to Mike and gave him the peace sign before leaving.

"Hey Johnny" Mike said as he sat on his surfboard. "Yeah man" Johnny said. "How old is Lexi?" Mike asked. "Tie-Die? Seventeen." Johnny said with a straight face. Mike gave him a confused look. "Tie-Die be the daughter of the former great and powerful leader of this big time russian mob located in the USA. Her daddy was a real baddy. He was grooming her for leadership one day. Anyways long story short.. Daddy killed mommy. Cops killed daddy. And little Lexi was all alone." Johnny said. Mike was starting to understand why Briggs called her the stray. "Donnie, the guy who's room you're in, he found her that night. Kinda scooped her up and brought her in. Of course Lauren fell in Love with her the moment she saw her. Chicks. Anyway no foster care or adoption agency wanted her considering her blood ties to the mob and she was too young for witness protection without and adult. So Donnie decided to "adopt" our little stray. He and Lauren. The bureau went with it. Got her an education. Some basic agent training. She's emancipated now and lives here with us. Kind of like a puppy." "Or a stray" Briggs said, chiming in. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued. "She helps out with some of our cases. You know, plays a druggy kid, keeps an eye on the up in comings in the streets, she's good for info too on all things russian and mob. Tie-Die's cool. She's family. She's been with us since she was 15." Johnny finished. "She said her last name was Graceland?" Mike said. Briggs gave a chuckle as he started to paddle out. "Graceland is that kid's whole world. It's her home. And we're the closest thing to a family that kid's got."

Lexi sat quietly next to Lauren as she made the call to Donnie. To Lexi, Donnie was both father, brother, and friend. Until the time he was placed in a safe house the two had gott'n up every other morning at dawn to go surfing. They spared, played music together, and hung out. She adored Donnie. As did Lauren. Lauren was like mother, sister, and friend to her. Lexi loved her very much. When Lauren was done talking to Donnie she handed the phone to Lexi. "Hey Donnie!" Lexi said excitedly into the phone. "Hey! How's my best girl doing?" Donnie's voice said. "ehh, like Lauren said, It's not Graceland without you." "I know kiddo, I wish I could come home and see you." Donnie said. "Me too D." Lexi said. There was a moment of silences. "Are you ever coming home?" Lexi asked softly. This was a question both she and Lauren had been avoiding but Lexi needed to know."I don't know girl... I don't know." Lexi nodded and was quiet again. "I'd never leave without saying goodbye to you though. You're my best girl." Lexi smiled. "Okay I gotta give the phone back to Lauren." Lexi resisted the urge to say see you soon. "Okay, hey Lex" Donnie said. "Yeah?" Lexi replied. "I love you." Donnie said. Lexi smiled "I love you too."

"Hey" Lexi said from the living room as Mike came into the kitchen. "Hey" Mike said back. Mike rolled up his sleeves and was about to do the dishes when he realized there weren't any. "I did them an hour ago." Lexi said turning a page in her book as she leaned back against the couch. "You shouldn't let Briggs and those guys push you around." Lexi said turning to give him a wink. "Thanks" Mikes said with a smile and a chuckle. "May I sit?" He gestured to the seat next to her. Lexi nodded. "Whatcha reading? "Mike asked. "Something boring for one of my gen eds." Lexi replied. "You're taking college courses? You're ambitious for 17. When I was your age I didn't even want to do my homework." Lexi laughed from behind the pages of her book. "Someone told you my age. You could have just asked me yourself you know." Lexi cocked her eyebrow. "Yeah, sorry" Mike said. "It's cool. Not much is kept secret here." Lexi said with a bit of sass. "So whats everyone like here?" Mike asked, trying to get a handle on everyone. Lexi closed her book and leaned forward. "Well... Briggs is team leader. He's a bit of an asshole sometimes but he keeps us in line. He's real laid back but he gets the job done. He's a good friend to have once you get to know him." Mike gave her a funny look. "What? You think just cause Briggs gives me a rough time sometimes and calls me stray, that we wouldn't get along?" Mike laughed, "Yeah something like that." Lexi leaned back, "Briggs doesn't hate me and I don't hate him. He just sees me more of a "stray" then a member of the team given my age and where I came from and how I got here. Whenever Briggs needs me I got his back." Lexi said before going on. "Charlie is kinda like second in command, She gives the best advise. She's the best cook, like in the whole world. I've worked with her a lot. She's really great. Paige is undercover right now but you'll meet her in a few days. She gives the best fashion and dating advise just so you know. She's also a real great listener. Not to mention fun to be around. Johnny is a goof ball. I always tell him to act his age not his shoe size haha.. but he's an amazing guy. He's always got your back. He keeps the mood light around here. Jakes is really deep once you get to know him. He's got the best CIs so if you ever need to know the word on the streets, go to Jakes. Or me haha. Then there's Lauren who is just about one my favorite people in the world. Lauren's the best. She's got a big heart and a lot of courage. She kinda raised me and helped me to lose my accent. And Donnie, Donnie is one of the best! He's like my big brother. He and I do a lot together. You'll.. you'd like him." Lexi finished looking a little solum. Mike smiled and nodded in thanks. Lexi returned his nod, picked up her book, and turned to leave. "Hey! You never told me what you're like?" Mike said, "And why does Johnny call you Tie-Die?" Lexi grinned, "I'm just someone you're gonna have to get to know yourself. And to answer your other question, Johnny calls me Tie-Die cause of these" She said pointing to her different colored eyes.

Mike sat on the beach tossing back a few beers with his new team. Everyone looked so happy. It had been a really successful day, other than almost getting shot by Donnie. _I think I'm gonna like it here _Mike thought to himself. Then his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Memories

Lexi felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she awoke to the sound of her name being whispered. "Lauren?" Lexi murmured, her voice and eyes heavy with sleep. Lauren looked sad and Lexi sat up and began rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lexi's room was the old prop closet. It was small but glamorous. Over the years she had been adding to it and decorating it. It was a cross between gypsy chic and fairy princess. "Get dressed, there's something we gotta do." Lauren whispered. Her voice sounded very defeated. Lexi did not question Lauren, only got up and changed into some clothes. The sun hadn't come up yet and it was still dark out when the two got into Lauren's car. They drove in silence. Lexi wanted to ask Lauren what was wrong but instead she placed her hand on top of Lauren's and squeezed. Lauren gave her a quick smile and kept driving. Soon they pulled up into the driveway of a house. There was a man sitting just outside the door. It was Donnie. Lexi beamed like a little kid who just had seen santa. But then she glanced at Lauren from the side of her eye. She wasn't smiling. That's when it hit Lexi. Lexi jumped out of the car and charged towards Donnie. He embraced her as she crashed into him. They stood there for a few moments hugging as Donnie brushed back her hair. Lexi was such a little thing her head just came up to his chest. She met Donnie's eyes with tears in her own. "No" she said, her voice wavy. "Shhh" Donnie said kneeling down so that they were eye level. "I gotta go kid. I'm being transferred to Miami. I don't wanna leave you, I don't. You're my best girl. Maybe when the heat goes down I'll come back and visit you and Lauren." Donnie said, his own voice starting to get a little wavy. Lexi's voice shook and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I know why you have to go... but I wish you didn't have too. I love you Donnie. You saved my life... I can't ever thank you enough. You, me, and Lauren.. we're a family." "And we always will be. You have been like a daughter to me. You will always have a special place in my heart. Now no more tears now." Donnie said whipping Lexi's and his own away. "I need you to be strong now, for Lauren, and for this team." Lexi nodded and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh baby girl I'm gonna miss you so much.." Donnie said as he hugged her back. He stood up and kissed her forehead and then he handed her his DEA sweatshirt. "I want you to have this. You and Lauren steal it all the time anyways. I also left you my surf board and one of my guitars." Lexi took the sweatshirt and nodded gratefully. "Give a me a minute with Lauren." Donnie said before he walked down the driveway and got into the car with Lauren. Lexi waited for a few minutes as they talked. They were both going to miss Donnie so much. At least they had a chance to say goodbye. A few minutes later Donnie got out of the car and beckoned Lexi over. He kissed her and Lauren on the cheek and waved goodbye as she and Lauren drove away. "Goodbye Donnie.." Lexi whispered.

The sun was just coming up as the pair pulled up in the Graceland driveway. Neither one of them got out of the car. "Lauren.." Lexi said quietly and Lauren looked at her, there were tears in her eyes. "I love you" Lexi said. Lauren leaned over and hugged Lexi to her. "I love you to kiddo. It's you and me now... and everyone else." Lexi laughed and so did Lauren. "Wanna go for a drive?" Lauren said and Lexi nodded. And off they went.

The team was eating breakfast when Lexi and Lauren came in. "Yo Tie-Die! What's in your hair?" Johnny called out. He was eating some kind of smelly fruit. "Highlights" Lexi replied. Lauren and Lexi had gotta breakfast and their hair done. Two pieces of Lexi's hair was colored. One strand of light pink and a strand of light blue. They looked like cotton candy colors. Both were on the left side of her head next to one another. "You are one cool cat Tie-Die" Johnny said with his mouth full. "Why thank you Johnny" Lexi said and sat down. "There you are my little russian flower." Charlie said coming in the kitchen "come on, we got work to do, go get your sexy student outfit." Charlie said and Lexi took off with a smile. "Sexy student outfit?" Mike asked. "Yeah we got evidence that this scumbag professor on campus has been selling drugs to students. Mostly to the girls." Charlie said. "Wow" Mike said. "Yeah I know, what a creep right? Anyways that's where Lexi comes in." Lexi came running back into the room with a bag. "Okay got the stuff, I'm good to go!" Lexi said as Charlie ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Excellent my little butterfly let's go. Did you do that to your hair? It looks nice." Charlie's voice faded off as she and Lexi left.

"Can I join you?" Lexi heard a voice behind her as she sat on the beach with her (formerly Donnie's) surf board. It was Mike. Lexi flashed him a smile and patted the sand next to her. "So I hear you met Paige." Lexi commented. "Oh yeah, she's something. A real go getter" Mike said with a bit of a laugh. Lexi smiled and nodded, "That's our Paige. It'll be good to have her back in the house when she closes this case." "So how's Graceland been treating ya?" Lexi asked returning her eyes to the sea. "It's growing on me. Briggs has finally put me on a case which is great." Mike said. "Yeah the Bello case, I heard. That's really great Mike." "Thanks." Mike said. "Wanna go surfing?" Lexi asked picking herself up off the sand. "Na I'm good." Mike said "Okay, catch ya later." Lexi said giving him the surfing hang ten sign. Lexi kicked off her shoes and pulled off her T-shirt. She was wearing a neon green bikini. As she bent down to pick up her board Mike noticed jagged scars of different lengths on the girl's back. The looked like battle scars. There were a few burn marks too. "Hey" Charlie said sitting down by Mike on the beach. "I heard Briggs put you on Bello. Congrats on your splash." "Oh yeah thanks" Mike said a little distracted. "What's up?" Charlie asked, giving him a look. "Where'd Lexi get scars like that?" Mike asked facing Charlie. Charlie's face was hard. "If you ask her she'll simple say _in another life_. That kid's been through more pain and violence then people twice her age. The mod was ruthless... The things she saw..." Charlie cut off. "So she never talks about it? No one knows?" Mike knew he was being nosey but this kid was as much as a mystery as his investigation into Briggs. "She talks about it...not very much though. Some of us know more than others. Lauren and Donnie know the most. And she's confided in me a few times." Charlie said standing up and brushing the sand off her bottom and legs. "I thought no one kept secrets at Graceland?" Mike said. Charlie gave him a gentle yet serous look. "They don't, except for Briggs." Mike looked as if he was about to question her before Charlie spoke again. "Those aren't secrets Lexi keeps... They're memories."

* * *

**Hope you liked the update! :) Thanks to all those who Review, Follow, and Favorite! :) Peace **


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

Lexi's body was tired but her mind was restless as she climbed out of her bed and headed down the hall. It was the middle of the night. Lauren was asleep in her bed and Lexi quietly got into bed beside her and closed her eyes. She felt Lauren stir beside her. "Hey.." Lauren whispered "bad dreams?" Lexi shook her head. "No... I just... I can't sleep." They were silent for a few moments before Lauren spoke again. "I remember the first time I saw you. Donnie was carrying you out of that building, wrapped up in a DEA jacket. He asked me to stay with you. I was confused, so much was going on but Donnie was my partner so I got in the back of the ambulance as soon as he put you into it. You looked so small. You were just 14 at the time. I held your hand and you looked into my eyes with trust and strength. I fell in love with you in that moment." "You seemed like a nice lady. And your touch was the first gentle touch I'd felt in a long time. You and Donnie came and visited me everyday I was in the hospital. And you supported me through therapy. You brought me home, to Graceland. On my 15th birthday of all days. You and Donnie made us... and this team a family." Lexi whispered softly. "No sweetheart... You did that." Lauren said, and Lexi smiled. Lauren put her arms around her and hugged her. "I miss him..Donnie... maybe if I can get these russian bastards tomorrow... Donnie can come home... or at the very least, visit us." Lauren's voice said sorrowfully into Lexi's hair. Lexi squeezed Lauren's hands as sleep was starting to take her. "You.. are not alone." Lexi whispered in russian. She felt Lauren smile before she went to sleep.

Lexi hoped happily into Paige's car. "Did ya bring me the gold?" Paige said with a knowing grin. "Even better" Lexi said reaching into her trashy bag, "I brought you the platinum." And with that she displayed bags of weed and meth. Along with a video of the gangbangers cooking the meth. "Oh girl you came through for me!" Paige said hugging Lexi to her and ruffling her hair. "How's you get the video?!" Paige asked, clearly pleased. Lexi smiled proudly. "Held my phone behind me towards a mirror, caught the reflection." Paige gave the girl a high-five. "You got some skills." Paige said as she called in the bust to the LAPD. Lexi shrugged her shoulders as if to say, I do what I can. "Nice work" Paige said again, "Now let's get you home and out of those gangbanger clothes and fake tattoos. "Please" Lexi said with a laugh and off they went.

Lexi found out when she got home that Lauren's op to take do the russians hadn't worked. She tried to comfort her "sister" as best she could. A few days later everything turned out and Lauren and the team had taken down the russians. Lexi was happy. She hoped there would be peace now. And she hoped Donnie would come visit. But she was wrong...

Lexi burst into Lauren's room. "Tell me this isn't true!" Lexi said. Lauren was packing... Lexi's heart sank. "I want you to have my room" Lauren said. "No, no, no! You can't go! They can't do this! They can't take you out of Graceland! Away from me!" Lexi was starting to break down. Lauren stopped packing and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders and bent down slightly to meet her at eye level. "They can.. and They are... I'm being sent to Miami... I'll be with Donnie." Lauren was crying. "Then I'm going with you!" Lexi said firmly. "You can't baby girl... You have a whole life here and a future... You're getting the best education and training here and when you're of age you can join the police academy. You have a family here who loves you and needs you. This is the best life for you.. Every couple of days I'll call you and I'll come visit" Lauren said. "No, no, not good enough... Please don't leave me Lauren... you're my whole world." Lexi was having a full emotion break down now. Paige and Charlie heard the commotion and were standing in Lauren's doorway. They didn't intervene. Lexi threw her arms around Lauren's neck and hugged her. Lexi soaked Lauren's shoulder with tears. Lexi switched into russian, "Please, please, please Lauren. I love you. Please don't go... Please don't leave me.." Lauren held the girl to her for dear life. Lauren replied in russian, "My child... I have loved you like a sister, friend, partner, and child since you were 15. I will always love you.. that will never change. I don't want to go... I have no choice." She kissed Lexi's head before letting loose of the girl. "Goodbye Lexi.." She whispered and stood up. Lauren walked over to the door and embraced Charlie and Paige. "Please look after her." Lauren said. "We will, we promise." Paige said and Charlie nodded. with one last final goodbye to Lexi Lauren gathered her things and walked out the door. Lexi surged forward, ready to go after her. Charlie caught hold of her and held Lexi to her as she struggled and cried. "Lauren! Lauren! No! No! Please, Please Lauren!... Don't go...Don't leave me..."

Mike confronted Briggs about the tracking device on Lauren's car. Briggs admitted he had put it there. They talked about it a bit. Mike understood but he didn't think it was right. He left the room telling Briggs that he hoped Lexi never found out.

* * *

**R&R! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Duty Calls

"Hey" Charlie said.

"Hey" Lexi whispered from her perch of the roof above Lauren's room. She had just moved in about 3 days ago and the pain of both Lauren and Donnie's departure was still fresh and painful. Charlie was standing on the balcony below.

"Mind if I come up?" Charlie asked.

Lexi hesitated a moment, "Yeah sure... use the rail and ledge above it."

Charlie did and soon she was beside her, sitting on the roof, staring out into the vast sea.

"Don't you ever worry about falling off this thing?" Charlie asked. Lexi gave no response so Charlie spoke again. "Listen kiddo.. I know your hurt'n. You've lost the only family that you've ever know.. the only people who have treated you right... but you forget... Me, Paige, Briggs, Jakes, and Johnny, we're your family too. We care about you. And I made a promise to Lauren that I'd take care of you.. now you're not making that easy on me now are ya."

"I'll be 18 in a year... I don't need taking care of..." Lexi said turning her face away for she did not want Charlie to see her tears.

Charlie reached out and gently turned the young girls face towards her.

"Aww..Sweetie" Charlie said softly, as she brushed the tears from the girl's eyes. "No matter how old you are you still need a little taking care of now and again. We all do. I know that letting people in hasn't always been your strong suite but.. will you let me look after you? Just a bit? Let me look after you like you do for me, and Paige, Briggs, Jakes, and Johnny?"

Lexi remained silent for a moment before nodding. The glimmer of a smile on her face. Charlie took her hand and they both departed from the roof.

* * *

"Hey!" Lexi said excitedly. Lauren and Donnie were on Skype and it was the first time she was seeing them since they left.

"Hey there's my best girl! How ya do kiddo? Keep'n everyone in line at Graceland?" Donnie said.

"Doing my best" Lexi said with an eye roll, "You know how they can be."

"Briggs isn't working you too hard is he?" Lauren asked.

"No, I can handle it. Hey Lauren, Donnie, guess what?" Lexi said.

"What?!" The two said in unison.

"I made straight A's this semester." Lexi said beaming.

The three chatted and laughed for a few more minutes before Charlie came in.

"Hey Lex, you about ready? Cause we gotta go or Briggs is gonna have both our asses- Hey Donnie! Hey Lauren!"

"Hey Chuck!" Donnie said and Lauren smiled and waved.

Charlie took a few second to talk to them before she turned her attention back to Lexi.

"Hey Lex, Sorry to cut this short baby girl but we got work to do. Say goodbye to mommy and daddy." Charlie said in a kidding voice as she waved her on goodbyes.

"Duty calls" Lexi said with a smile and a shrug. She blew Lauren and Donnie a kiss and said her goodbyes.

* * *

Lexi was dress like a street trash druggy. She was backup/distraction if things went wrong. Charlie's CI Whistler had ODed will Charlie and Briggs were trying to nail Odin. Charlie felt responsible and wanted to get ODin off the street. Lexi wanted to see him put away too. Lexi had alway kinda liked Whistler. Yeah he had his flaws and his problems but he was a dreamer.. sometimes a foolish dreamer. But a dreamer still. Lexi liked that about him. He had a good heart. He didn't deserve to died like that. Plus Odin's product was so pure it was killing kids and teens who didn't know the differences. Other "strays" like her. Kids who would never get a second shot to turn they're lives around. Things were starting to get hot and Lexi was ready to go, waiting for a signal from one of the agents to make something happen. But it didn't come. And before Lexi could do anything the deed was done.

"I wanna meet this God" Charlie said shooting up.

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers! :) I'm back at my University so updates are gonna take a little longer than usual but never fear this story will not be forgotten. Please review! It means a lot to me when you do :) I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of Lexi's relationship with the team? Relationship with Lauren and Donnie? I really like writing for the character of Lexi. She symbolizes much strength :) Thank you and Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5: Being There For Charlie

Lexi sat cross-legged on the end of the bed as she watched over Charlie. Charlie tossed and turned as she started to come too. Charlie startled awake a few seconds later and shot straight up. Before Lexi could get a word in, it was as if Charlie didn't recognize her for a second for she threw a punch in Lexi's direction. Lexi dodged and caught Charlie's fist in her hand. "Charlie it's ok, its me! ..Its Lexi."

"Lexi?" Charlie said, a little out of it.

"Yeah" Lexi said softly as she stroked Charlie's hand. Charlie pulled her forward and hugged her.

"Oh God kiddo I'm sorry" Charlie whimpered.

Just them Briggs walked through the door and Charlie threw a lamp at him. After she calmed down, Lexi and Briggs explained everything. Briggs left after a while but Lexi stayed with her. Helping Charlie in any way that she could. Charlie struggled but Lexi stuck by her.

"You shouldn't have to be doing this little one.." Charlie said as Lexi held back her hair as Charlie emptied her stomach once again.

Lexi brushed back Charlie's sweaty hair from her face. "Didn't you once tell me that everyone needs taking care of sometimes?"

Charlie crawled back into bed. "Yeah I did." She said with a tired smiled.

A little while later Lexi came back into the room with some food she'd got down the street. Charlie was a wake and in a panic.

"Charlie what's wrong!?" Lexi said worriedly, setting the food on the ground and racing to her friend's side. Charlie explained about the phone call she had just gotten from Johnny.

"I'm so screwed Lex. I'm gonna lose my job. I don't know what to do. I just.. can't even think straight right now." Charlie said breathlessly. Lexi wasn't about to promise Charlie everything was gonna be ok because she didn't know what was gonna happen. Instead she told Charlie she understood and knew how she felt. That end of the world moment.

"You do?" Charlie asked as she looked into Lexi's eyes.

"I felt the same fear as you feel now... when I saw my dad shoot my mom.." Lexi finished rather quietly.

Charlie chose her next words carefully. "You.. saw it?"

Lexi simple nodded. Lexi was silent for a moment and Charlie could only imagine what was going through that little head of hers. "I survived... and so will you... I'm gonna call Briggs... we'll get you through this Charlie." Lexi finished and stood up and went to get her cell phone.

"I wish you'd let us in a little more.." Charlie breathed. Lexi looked up at her from her phone.

"It's hard... to talk about that stuff... It's hard to let someone into that world... that time.." Lexi said, a little pain in her voice. Charlie nodded as she felt sleep over take her.

* * *

Lexi lay on her back in her room (Lauren's former room). She just left Charlie with Briggs a couple of hours ago. Briggs promised he would take care of her and get her through this. Lexi believed him. Just them she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" She called out and Mike walked in.

"Hey have you seen Briggs? He's not answering his phone." Mike asked. Lexi lied and shook her head no.

"You look beat" Mike said with a chuckle. Lexi grinned with closed eyes.

"Yeah well I've been going though a lately." She said.

Mike knew that to be true, what with Lauren and Donnie's departure.

"Hey.. I know you and Donnie use to go surfing together.. if you ever want to go and want some company.." Mike said.

Lexi turned her tie-died eyes to him and smiled. "What are you doing right now?"

* * *

Mike and Lexi came up out of the water with their boards laughing when they ran into Abby running on the beach.

"Hey Mike! Fancy seeing you here. Who's this? Your sister?" Abby said.

Mike laughed, "No, just a friend."

Abby gave him a look and Mike realized how dumb it sounded, him being friends with a teenager. That's when Lexi chimed in.

"And Paige's niece. Hi, I'm Lexi."

"Oh so nice to meet you!" Abby said shaking the girl's hand.

"You too! Yeah Paige's at work so Mike here offered to take me surfing today." Lexi said.

"How nice, we'll I actually gotta get going. It was nice to meet you Lexi. See you later tonight Mike?" Abby said jogging off.

"You bet." Mike said.

Lexi and Mike walked back up to the house.

"Don't you think you should have cleared it with Paige first before inventing that little cover story?" Mike asked.

Lexi smiled and kept walking. "Paige already knows. Having a "niece" really helps you get out of stuff when your under cover."

"Really" Mike said, not really surprised.

"Yeah" Lexi said, putting her board away and Imitating a drug dealer and Paige. "Hey baby we gonna shoot up tonight or what? I do you, you do me what do ya say?" "Oh no I can't.. I gotta watch my sister's kid. Next time, next time."

Mike laughed.

* * *

Later that night Lexi sat on the roof and waited for headlights to hit the driveway. Johnny was bringing Charlie home. Mike and Briggs should be on their way back from a case, Paige too. And Jake's was picking up pizza. Lexi couldn't wait for her family to get home.


End file.
